


New Old Friends

by throwninthelionsden (theblacksheep)



Series: Shit that I Owe [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, drabble that I owe, when you realize that you own people stuff and end up posting it over a year later, working title because I have no idea what to name this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacksheep/pseuds/throwninthelionsden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New friendships (with old people) and a helpful dose of alcohol along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For Mikki (captainbrogers) who won this and one more over a year ago (and I forgot to post it because I'm an asshole).  
> There should be another one posted as chapter two, but I have to find it first.  
> If you see anything amiss or have an idea for a better title please feel free to inform me.

Somewhere between taking Phil’s place as the Avenger’s liaison and bringing down the organization she had dedicated her life to, Maria had made an unlikely friend. Strangely enough, having the helicarriers shoot Rogers out of the sky solidified both their work and personal relationships rather than weakening them. 

(That action really took the cake when put up against all the shit she did for the greater good. Maria couldn’t imagine what sort of fresh new hell she’d be in if she had killed Captain America.)

The realization that she and Rogers hung out regularly still hit her every now and again. It was weird to think she was going over after work to drink and play X-Box with a national icon. She was suppose to bring the beer this time and Happy kindly picked it up on her behalf (having multiple organization watch her 24/7 with subpar surveillance teams was mildly insulting and a total bitch). 

Granted, the game they would have to play this evening wasn’t one of her favorites. In fact, it didn’t even make the ‘tolerates for the sake of my friends’ list like when Rodey took the common room XBox to play Plants vs. Zombies, but if she was going to have to play COD for a stupid inter team competition then she was damn well going to win. And if she was going to have to practice playing that stupid game she required alcohol in the mix.


End file.
